


O ato de observar (e ser observado de volta)

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Little Women (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Painter and Model AU
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23851840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: Ela começa o desenho pela silhueta, do ângulo em que a figura presente no meio da sala está visível para ela. O posicionamento das pernas e dos braços na cadeira.
Relationships: Theodore Laurence/Amy March
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	O ato de observar (e ser observado de volta)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maid_Marian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maid_Marian/gifts).



Ela começa o desenho pela silhueta, do ângulo em que a figura presente no meio da sala está visível para ela. O posicionamento das pernas e dos braços na cadeira. 

Aí ela desenha os olhos dele, seu queixo delicado e seus dedos longos. Era mais fácil para ela do que para os outros alunos na aula, afinal ela passou anos desenhando aquele rosto, aquelas mãos. Ela conseguia desenhá-lo sem nem olhar para ele, apesar disso ela olha e olha, como ela sempre fez. 

Os modelos para a aula de desenho geralmente eram outros alunos da universidade que precisavam de dinheiro. Laurie não estudava lá, e ele definitivamente não precisava de dinheiro. Quando a professora apresentou o modelo da aula daquele dia, Amy quase foi até ele perguntar o que diabos ele estava fazendo ali, mas decidiu melhor não, porque ela tinha certeza que isso era precisamente o que ele esperava que ela fizesse. Ela foi para seu cavalete habitual e decidiu que ela apenas falaria com ele no fim do aula. 

Ela tentou manter seu foco nos detalhes da sua forma, mas houveram momentos durante a aula que os olhos dela encontraram os dele. Isso era um desenvolvimento recente, ele observando ela enquanto ela o observava. Ela ainda não sabia ao certo como se sentir a respeito disso, alguns anos atrás teria feito dela a garota mais feliz do mundo, mas ele nunca teria feito isso, afinal ele só tinha olhos para uma garota e não era Amy. 

A professora diz que o horário acabou, e entrega um robe para Laurie e ele vai para a sala de trás colocar suas roupas. Ele demora a se vestir, e quando ele saí a professora e todos os outros alunos já não estão mais presentes, exceto por uma. 

“Olá Amy”

“Laurie”

“Porque você não veio falar comigo antes ?”

“Isso é meu ambiente de aula, a arte é o foco”

“Tão séria, nem parece você”

“Eu posso ser séria as vezes, você devia tentar um dia desses”

“Parece chato”

“Então porque você veio aqui hoje ? Eu sei que você não precisa do dinheiro, então qual o motivo ?” 

“Um pouco porque eu nunca fiz antes, pareceu que daria uma história interessante para contar um dia sobre a vez que eu trabalhei como um modelo nu em Paris”

Ela ri. 

E ele apenas observa ela por um segundo antes de continuar : 

“..Mas mais por sua causa, você estava reclamando no outro dia que só tinham modelos feios na sua aula ultimamente, eu quis te fazer um agrado, eu sou um cara legal”

“Convencido...porque você está sorrindo ?”

“Porque você está vermelha ?”

“Eu perguntei primeiro” 

‘Minha resposta estava na minha pergunta” 

“Eu tenho que ir para aula agora”

“Você está evitando o assunto”

“Um pouco, mas eu também estou bem atrasada já...se você estiver disposto a esperar eu só tenho mais uma aula, aí quando acabar nós podemos conversar mais”

“Eu posso esperar” 

E ela teve que ir imediatamente porque ela não confiava que mais alguns momentos na presença dele não fariam com que ela corasse ainda mais, ou pior deixar todas as suas inseguranças e dúvidas de lado e apenas beijá-lo como ela havia passado tanto tempo sonhando em fazer. 

E ela podia sentir os olhos dele ainda fixos nela enquanto ela andava para longe. 


End file.
